


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 7. Communication

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Il y a un flagrant manque de communication entre Hermione et Severus. Où cela mènera-t-il le couple ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 7. Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :)

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que l'austère Severus et l'enjouée Hermione étaient en couple, et il y avait un flagrant manque de communication entre les deux.

Severus ne connaissait d'Hermione que son goût pour la lecture de gros ouvrages en tous genres. La jeune femme n'avait donc comme cadeaux que d'énormes pavés signés d'auteurs Moldus ou sorciers.

Hermione savait que Severus avait un goût prononcé pour les livres ou les objets en rapport avec les potions ou la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Elle ne lui offrait donc que des choses rentrant dans ces catégories.

Les deux ne dînaient au restaurant que très rarement. À vrai dire, lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils ne sortaient pour ainsi dire jamais, préférant rester le plus souvent chez Hermione, à parler de banalités et d'actualités sorcières.

Si Severus, plutôt casanier, semblait bien s’accommoder de cette situation, Hermione, elle, se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle aimait sincèrement son compagnon, mais il fallait se faire à l'évidence : leur vie sociale était quasiment inexistante, et la possibilité de fonder un jour une famille s'amenuisait de semaines en semaines, car Severus ne revenait pas sur sa décision de ne pas avoir d'enfants.

Tout accumulé, Hermione comprit qu'ils devaient prendre une décision pour leur avenir. Et c'est avec beaucoup de peine qu'elle se décida à quitter Severus, car elle avait bien compris qu'il ne changerait pas.

Leur couple vola en éclats, et ils ne parlèrent plus. La Gryffondor sut qu'elle avait blessé le Serpentard, mais le mal était fait et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de revenir en arrière, pas pour devoir affronter le regard meurtrier de son ex-petit ami.

Le manque de communication aura eu raison de leur couple improbable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> … Et ma conclusion est à chier. Mais on va dire que ce n'est pas grave. ;D


End file.
